1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to inflation valves and more specifically to an inflation valve that allows for rapid inflation and deflation of an inflatable object.
2. Introduction
Numerous types of objects are currently available as inflatable objects that can be inflated prior to use and deflated when not needed. For example, chairs, mattresses, pool toys, pools, etc., are all available as inflatable objects. Inflatable objects are advantageous because, when deflated, they can be easily stored and transported. For example, a large inflatable object, such as a mattress, can be stored in a much smaller space when it is deflated. This makes inflatable objects ideal for travel, such as camping, because they can be easily transported and stored when deflated.
While inflatable objects provide many advantages, traditional inflation valves used to inflate inflatable objects provide numerous challenges. To prevent air from escaping the inflatable object between breaths, many inflation valves are made small to limit the amount of air that can exit the inflatable object. The small size of these inflation valves also allows a user to place the valve in their mouth while inflating, further limiting the amount of air that can escape between breaths. While effective at preventing air from escaping, these valves also limit the amount of air that can be blown into the inflatable object and can be unsanitary.
Some inflation valves include an internal valve that closes the inflation valve to prevent air from escaping an inflatable object. These types of internal valves are often perpendicular to the opening of the inflation valve and require substantial force to open. For example, these valves can require a user to pinch the inflation valve to open the internal valve and allow the user to inflate the inflatable object. These types of internal valves generally require a user to place their mouth on the inflation valve because the small size of the inflation valve makes it difficult to blow air into the inflation valve from a distance away from the inflation valve and air can easily escape the inflatable object when the internal valve is opened.
Alternatively, some internal valves require a pump to open the internal valve to allow inflation of the inflatable object. While some of these types of inflation valves provide for a larger conduit by which air can enter the inflatable object and do not require a user to place the inflation valve in the user's mouth, these types of valve do require the use of a pump, which reduces the portability of the inflatable object. Accordingly, there is a need for an improved inflation valve.